


Crazy?

by hiddenclawsof



Series: #hyunlixcloud [14]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Ammunition, Bleeding, Blood and Violence, Crime Fighting, Dark, Explicit Language, Guns, Implied Sadism, Knives, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mafia AU, Pet Names, Pining, Slight feminization, Threats of Violence, Weapons, cause they're mafia, explicit description of wounds, harming, hyunjin is a sadist kinda lol, profanities, vulgar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenclawsof/pseuds/hiddenclawsof
Summary: That is the difference between them, onelovesblood and the other hates it. It's up to you to decide who'scrazyandcrazier.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: #hyunlixcloud [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942687
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. The Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chaptered fic that depicts the imageries of violence, explicit language, gunfight, fistfights and even knives. Description of wounds and blood may be present so if by any chance that you're not comfortable with it, I'll be adding the tags as I update and put tags in the notes right before the chapter starts.
> 
> I am mostly a hyunlix writer so the main ship for this is hyunlix, but minsung would also have their _fun_.
> 
> **Summary:** Felix should’ve known better than to drag his friends into this madhole where he cannot even escape.
> 
> **_Tag(s):_ ** _ammunition, details of weapons, explicit fighting, blood, slight feminization, pet name_

The sky was almost roaring, the darkness seeping through the wilderness of their wet fringes. Felix heaved a heavy sigh, clamping and tattering the coldness of the metal that scorched his hand from his fingertips to his wrist. What he held was heavy, hard and very dangerous, it holds around twenty-five ammunition that once clicked would be gone in just a snap. His leg was also strapped with a combat knife, one that already met numerous flesh, dried blood decorating its handle, speckles of sweat and saliva all over its rotting blade. The sole of his foot is filled with blades, with different sizes at most. _Aaaah._ This really wasn't a good place to hide.

Chan looked over Felix and signaled a sign using his fingers before throwing himself up to search for any remnants of the enemies. His earpiece is ringing, high tunes and even hushes of breaths, Seungmin must've had it so hard to be able to disable the lock of the basement they were trying to escape from earlier. The slick blonde hair was pushed away from Felix's face, his tiny fingers tried to reach over Chan's dominating ones, in an attempt to catch the pistol that was shaking mindlessly inside his palms and assure the older that everything would be fine.

But it wouldn't be fine.

Chan immediately retreated his torso and slid over Felix's huffed figure that slouched over the mess of boxes, "Did you hear from Jisung yet? He should be done by now." The leader of the pack breathed harshly, his eyes staggering the darkness just to look for a beeping red light to be able to locate the way through.

It was supposed to be a free air, a free area. One which the light may be able to touch. But something about that place was eerie, dark, haunting and even scary at times. Only the moonlight was beaming way above, accompanied by the tunes and harmonies of the feet that paced through the sand and cement of the ground. Chan and Felix, those who were trained to be the armed men, the front rows, knew that someone, or at least a few people were there, waiting for their heads to pop up and be shot straight to their skull.

They weren't afraid. They _shouldn't_ be afraid. But Felix wanted to get out of the place. He wanted to run over their worn-out van, pull Chan with him and escape the madness they entered. No one wanted to enter this place after all, if only Felix was decent enough and not put his friends under this mess, they wouldn't be breathing against their own death, waiting for a piece of blade waiting right across their necks.

"Nothing." Felix left his words hanging carelessly and jumped out to run to the opposite side of where he came from. His eyes desperately tried to make a figure out of the dark.

A sudden beeping noise forced a shiver to his arms, his body turning into a fight mode and alerting all of his senses when he finally heard Jisung's voice on the other end, "Few mishaps. But I got it, meet me at point A."

That was the only signal for the duo to move their feet and tackle the darkness using their hands of pistols and assault rifles. Side by side, they hopped, ran, straight to where they remembered the exit was supposed to be when Seungmin drew the blueprint of the area. They were almost tied together, like the best friends that they should be, until Felix's pacing was halted with a strong arm, pulling him to the side, leaving Chan spinning in the darkness looking for the blonde, but never seeing one.

He gawked, "Felix!"

Felix was drenched in sweat; a lamp was presumably above him as he felt the heat it emits to his scalp. His hands were obviously tied up, his legs were plastered using a probably cheap tape on the two feet of the stool he's sitting on and his throat was ulteriorly dry enough to force him to cough up his own saliva in an attempt to wet it. His heart hammered inside his chest, his earpiece is long gone and he for sure could feel a pair of eyes staring right at him waiting for him to open his eyes and adjust to the scenery of where he would probably be interrogated and eventually die.

This was definitely what he had not planned to happen.

He slowly moved his hand, testing just how tight the rope was on him. He slowly moved his leg, testing how much force he has to give just for the stool to fall over and break the tape for him to be able to run. His traces of sweat run to his neck and down to his chest, his black undershirt was probably just as wet as the way his nape was and it was not the most comfortable feeling he's ever had.

He opened his eyes.

"Hello princess." A voice erupted inside the room, forcing Felix to look over the source despite the way his eyes never fully adjusted to the sudden flash of light.

He could figure out a tall man, broad shoulders and long black hair. A fair skin, too, with a black harness that is tight right over his thigh. His arms were bare, and only the hue of black was placed across his body making his milky white skin stand out.

"You seem to be doing fine just a second ago. What made you look at me with so much disgust?" The figure walked over to him, the arrogance clear in his tone and smirk on his lips. Felix could now make a feature out of those blurry images.

His eyes were turned upwards, a black eyeliner making his hazel irises stood out despite having only a light bulb dangling over his head. His mole was also visible, something that Felix would never forget as it was distinct, one that could be used to identify someone just in case he needed that information. His lips were plump, a pink plush pair of lips welcomed him, and despite its fullness, it was dry, a patch of skin waiting to be pricked off was standing tall and proud. The black hair suited his face for all its worth, it framed his delicate skin and good features making it stand out.

It wasn't the time to be awed, Felix knew that. But the way the man in front of him was licking his lips and looking down at his very own was almost driving him insane. So he pushed his index finger underneath the knot and attempted to pull a part of the rope and open it free.

"I don't really have the time to be subjected to your interrogation, so do you mind?" Felix held his chin up high, trying to hide the way his arms bobbed up and down, and attempted to look tough.

"Well, I can set you free, if that's what you like." A sinister voice echoed in the room. When Felix said it wasn't the time to be awed, the man in front of him just really was testing his patience day in and day out.

He can be _set_ free. Tempting as it seems, there is absolutely no way for Felix to merely trust someone who tackled his stomach and made him succumb to the shambles.

"No one ties someone just to let them go when they ask. That is now how this worksㅡ" Felix felt the knot loosen, he can almost pull his left hand out and free if he bends his fingers and wince through the pain of a first degree burn.

"Hyunjin." The man introduced himself.

Hyunjin, was for sure, dumb. As he let himself be known in the wilderness, for an opposing supposed-armed man like Felix to know his name was something that should be taken caution for.

Felix grinned despite the evident wince, “Are you sure of letting me know your name?” He challenged, puffing his chest up front and trying to intimidate no one in particular.

Hyunjin clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. He stopped right in front of Felix, looking down at him with his intimidating gaze. The cold air blew straight to the skin of his neck, his hair was also disheveled above his head and his fingers were curled up into a fist. He couldn’t help but feel a grin forming on his lips as he watched Felix struggle from the ropes that threatened to scar his wrist.

“I don’t really mind. I can kill you right _here_ and right _now_.” Hyunjin snapped back with his taunting voice.

Felix’s wrist felt the free air roaming, a good sign that the rope was already loosened, and it only needed a good amount of force to kick away the restraints on his leg.

Felix was more worried about his friends rather than his own life. He’s more worried of what Chan is doing right now, strolling the place just to look for him, Seungmin who’s hacking all the security cameras and Jisung who’s running each and every room just to look for his presence. He should be more worried of his friends rather than dying right now.

His left hand broke free and he only needed a moment to push _Hyunjin_ away and run, "Then why didn't you?" He asked, with a straight face on, his voice lowering to a much more deeper tone than both of them have ever heard during that night in which he expected at least a slight shrill or cowering from the one whose face was inches away from him.

But Hyunjin didn’t falter, he smiled, his fangs showing and peeking through, white, shiny, sparkling almost at the sight of the smaller, erupting into a low chuckle, but not lower than Felix’s. It amazes him as to how Felix could act brave, mighty and tall, when in just a snap of his hand, Felix would be left broken, pieces and apart on the ground.

“Because you look like a good source of entertainment, _Felix._ ”

There is absolutely no way for Felix’s mind to actually care about the reason why Hyunjin seems to know his name. All he ever thinks right now is not the fact of failing the plan completely and evacuate the area. So, he did what he thinks is just right, to raise his leg and plant his foot right across Hyunjin’s stomach as the chair tumbled down, creating a loud thud. His butt facing the cold floor, his hand and elbow strained from the sudden force, but it doesn’t matter, none of it would matter as he shot his eyes to where the room’s exit was and dashed forward letting the other inside the room cough blood and let out a groan.

It was near, the exit. It was almost an arm extended away from Felix, but boy did it feel so far. Too far, _very_ far, when an arm snake around his waist once again and his back launched against someone’s heavy breathing.

He is unarmed, his combat knives are long-lost, the blades from his shoes are also confiscated and even his fired arms are also nowhere to be found. He cannot even fight physically at his state, he was beaten up badly during the encounter, his lip was even bleeding at some point and his head was throbbing so bad that it felt like it would split into two. He’s so _infuriated_ , he wanted to meet his friends, his team, and his mates so bad.

“Why can’t you just ask me nicely? I told you, _I’ll_ let you go.” That god-forsaken voice must have had its way to Felix. He even grew some shiver on his arms with the way it soothes him and tickles his earlobe.

“I will not be a slave to your team, _Hyunjin_.” Felix firmly stated, blinking the arousal and waves of disgust that pooled over his stomach. The fluttering didn’t stop, his breath even hitched when Hyunjin’s lips ghosted on the area under his ears.

He squirmed and melted under his arms, someone needed to wake him up so bad— Hyunjin squeezed his arm around him and pierced his fist against his ribcage, feeling a sharp tool against his delicate skin.

_Fuck_. Felix muttered.

“Sure, you won’t be. But you don’t really mind me inflicting some pain before letting you go, right?” Felix should’ve known better. Come on, Chan, he knew he should’ve known better.

But under the flickering lights, humid room and heavy breaths, his skin was touched, scarred until it bled to Hyunjin’s hand. He ran, to nowhere specific, just ran, while he ached to clutch his left side. Chan might scold him, but at least, he’s alive.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Crazy Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho could only smirk when he heard two names from Hyunjin’s mouth. Felix and Jisung, it said, and now, Minho’s relentless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Tag(s):_ ** _blood, implied sadism, bleeding_

Felix ran around, desperate to look for the sight of a black van, or three bodies that are standing tall waiting for him. The road was wide enough, the way he remembered coming to the hideout. The trees are swaying to the flow of the air, the moonlight is now staring at him almost on the opposite side of where it rose, it was nearly morning and he was still bleeding despite having his shirt wrapped tightly to stop the bleeding.

His torso was freely open to everyone, if someone could actually see him, one would guess how badly injured he was. He can’t even ponder anymore as to why he was still standing despite losing so much blood. _Why did he even let Hyunjin cut him?_ He can’t even answer that crazy question.

The four of them have always done this. For 4 years now, Felix always thought that he’s doing a good job. A good job in distracting the enemies, a good job in taking all the bullets despite them scarring his whole body, a good job in using his frail arms to swing knives and fingers to click the armory he has in hand. This is the first time he’s ever felt miserable from being hurt, the first time from being ashamed of seeing his team, the first time ever to feel dejected and rejected by the way a red light flashed to his arm and wavered like someone found him.

He knew better than anyone else to bring his friends to some form of danger, but he really _had_ to create some noise earlier that day and caused alarm to the rest of the armed men and guards. Just _great_.

The red light once again flashed on his skin, this time, it was a short spark, followed by a long one, as if it was typing a morse code, one mode of communication that he and his friends have mastered after so many years of doing this.

It spelled his name, with a question mark, and with no doubt, that was Seungmin that ran and rushed to where he was and where his feet deadass stopped tracking and moving. In the middle of the road where the end and beginning is nowhere to be found, his eyes focused on one thing, one moving person that made its way to catch him despite clicking his knees on the cold hard ground.

This is _absolutely_ the worst.

“ _Fuck—_ “ The hand reached out to his arm, a very short flash of light confirmed that it was indeed Felix only with the sight of his blonde hair, “What the hell happened to you Felix?” Seungmin didn’t raise his voice, but it was stern, as if he was scolding him for not doing his best in their job.

He knew, okay? He knew he should’ve done better. Now his name is known, so with his affiliation with Seungmin, Jisung and Chan. Who’s going to track their next movement? Felix didn’t want to think about it anymore as he was sure that Hyunjin and his pack would definitely get them back for stealing the _documents_.

Seungmin didn’t let Felix talk anymore and pulled him up, earning a sharp hiss from the shorter and immediately realizing that his friend was wounded up. Seungmin pushed the button on his ear and reported, “Felix is found, return to X-zone.” 

Seungmin heard a sigh, even Jisung’s little celebratory huffs, before pulling Felix using his good side and dragging him slowly to where their van was. Seungmin was alert among everyone else, his sense of hearing was always heightened as he knew better than anyone else that no time should be spent on nothing. 

But they couldn’t really leave Felix on the opposing grounds now, can they?

Felix was pushed slightly to the compartment and sat with Seungmin who was busy looking for the bandages and antiseptic solution. Felix couldn’t breathe easily as the shirt he tied up to his ribcage was so tight and Seungmin shot him a look again for the second time of the night.

Felix can only smile through the pain as he felt his head lighten, white spots forming on the darkest parts of his vision. His hands felt numb, no matter how hard he tried to pinch himself, he couldn't feel any sensation.

“Get yourself together, _idiot_.” Seungmin once again scolded, working his way against the time.

He abruptly removed the temporary bandage around Felix, making Felix whine out his pain. Seungmin doesn’t think of being gentle anymore, he flashed a light to the large wound that is shaped perfectly straight and weirdly equal in depth, “This doesn’t look like unintended, Felix.”

Felix closed his eyes, harshly and let Seungmin work on him. His silence became a mere answer to Seungmin’s quirks. Thank the heavens that Seungmin didn’t bother to ask him once more.

Sooner enough, Chan and Jisung rushed straight to the back side of the van, the sky almost turning into navy blue hues. The night would end, so with their journey for that day.

Everyone was tired. Everyone was worried.

“You guys ready?” Chan nudged on Seungmin, shooting Felix his glance, making sure that Felix was alright and could still carry for at least an hour of travel before bringing him to the doctor they knew.

Seungmin returned the materials away, asked Felix to stand up and placed him against Jisung who was almost crying at the way Felix looked like bare naked.

Chan then turned the engine on and asked everyone to get in.

Minho pushed the bottle away from his lips and listened intently at the way Hyunjin was giddily talking about the one he took captive. Jeongin on the other hand was just watching Hyunjin with a sour expression on his face, probably tired of the way his friend just keeps on rambling, and Changbin, was just polishing and furnishing his newly wiped knife.

“And he was so cute! If only you'd seen the way his face when I told him I’ll let him go!” Hyunjin was living his dream, his hand brushing his long hair up and nodded at no one in particular.

Minho only smiled and brought the bottle down to the table, slightly slapping the said item with a loud thud.

“Did you ask for his name?” Minho then asked, interest piqued in him, clearly remembering that the documents the infiltrators stole from them was important.

“Didn’t need to, I listened to his earpiece. I believe he’s Felix, that’s what his friends call him. I also heard something like Jaejung? Jisung? I don’t really care.” Hyunjin’s voice was filled with excitement. His shoulders even bobbed at the way he’s reminiscing the happenings hours ago.

The blood that spilled on his hand, the delicious smell coming from the smaller blonde and the way his eyes ignited hatred, disgust, spite and fear makes Hyunjin feel better than how he already feels. His friends, mainly Jeongin, tells him that he’s an asshole, a sadist—well to be fair, he’s not even a sadist, he’s just a blood-seeker, and his knife definitely needed some kind of reward after all.

Minho just shrugged his arms and finally stood up, earning Changbin’s attention from polishing his armory and Jeongin’s from glaring at the way Hyunjin was acting. Minho isn’t one to back out, he isn’t one to just let someone, let alone a seemingly good pack like Felix’s very own, to just steal something that is important to them and do nothing. He’s more than that, he’s more than what other people think of him for he ruled the underground of the business.

He only needed a cashful amount and a signal, and no matter how far someone’s head is, his rifle would shoot straight to their heads like a bullseye of a dart.

And maybe that was the difference between Chan’s and Minho’s. One must’ve hated the blood and the other loved the blood. So the clash finally began.

Jeongin slung his arm around Hyunjin and pulled him from giggling like an idiot at the far ceiling with the chandelier. The room was lit only with pieces of warm lamps and light bulbs, it also makes him wonder as to how Changbin was able to clean his things without cutting himself mercilessly. 

Jeongin sighed, “Don’t tell me, you did something to that Felix guy?” He asked with a tone that irritated Hyunjin.

With a sharp glare and push using his hand, he scoffed Jeongin off and started to walk away. Leaving his almost singing-like voice lingering in the air when he replied, “You’re making me sound like a _crazy_ guy.”

_Well, because you are._ Jeongin thought to himself as he watched Hyunjin’s figure disappear into thin air.

Jeongin could have run away from the pack, from the group if he wishes to. Minho even let them do just that, but he really cannot judge Hyunjin or either of the other two as he himself is just a _sick_ bastard who’s trying to hide in the darkness.

Changbin finished wiping his knives and placed them inside their leatherettes before turning to Jeongin, scaring the shit out of the youngest, “You do know that you have to track them using the earpiece by now, right?” Changbin voiced the matter.

Jeongin could only sigh in defeat and nod, following after Changbin, closing the door to Minho’s study and walking straight up to his room, slightly eavesdropping at Minho and Hyunjin’s conversation.

“Isn’t Felix one of those people that the mafia head endorsed to us?” Minho was trying to be subtle, Jeongin could tell. 

There are a lot of questions that Jeongin wanted to ask, like for example, who the hell is the mafia head? Why is Felix even mentioned when Hyunjin seemed to be simping for the said guy? And why would someone endorse a team to their bunch of crazy, mad idiots? Jeongin wanted to barge into the room, to at least know one of the answers to the many questions inside his head, but what Hyunjin said forced him to halt and run to his room.

“Look, dude, I don’t really care. I just want to know who and where Felix is because I am definitely going to have _fun_.” 

Jeongin has never been sure of wanting to _save_ someone’s life.

Minho furrowed his brows at Hyunjin’s comment, something about Hyunjin sets him off that night. Hyunjin looked like he’s enjoying himself, too much actually, and the way he smiles at the plan that Minho is laying down to their fighter makes Minho think that Hyunjin was too invested in it.

But for what reason?

“Are you seriously _so into_ that Felix guy?” Minho cautiously asked Hyunjin with a slight glinting of his eyes. His hand held the marker tightly, gripping on it, making his knuckles turn a bit white.

A smile was the only thing Hyunjin offered before turning his head and looking downward to where both their hands are placed. The paper was spread unevenly, and Minho's writing wasn't legible. Nothing that concerns the two of them because what they have is something far more deeper than the others.

"They're four, according to one of our men," Minho mumbled, sketching what seems to be their plan in a flowchart form, "One, of course, being Felix. You said that he held most of the weapons, right?" Minho questioned to which Hyunjin nodded, "So there must be someone who opened the lock to the basement, and someone who ran to the basement. The last one is unknown." He encircled that one last question mark and pointed to it, "The leader. It must be him."

Hyunjin nodded in acknowledgement, pushing his fingers inside his pocket and biting his lower lip, thinking about what to do next. Minho just anticipated. Hyunjin blinked twice, thrice, wetting his already dried and strained eyes. His breathing deepened, exhaling using his mouth, piecing together the puzzle that formed inside his head until he looked up at the leader of the pack, with his eyebrow lifted up.

"Then we should lure them here, after all, the documents are not really what we need, right?" Hyunjin's voice was so calm, like the sea when the storm ended, like he already knew how it would go and he already prepared everything inside his mind.

It always amazes Minho to see Hyunjin like that. The one who's tasked with Changbin to attack and the one who's intelligent enough to command everyone, including their very own Minho. He knew he could trust Hyunjin, the same way he could trust his other members.

For what he established with the four of them would remain no matter who and what would come to try and break them apart.

  
  
_Endorsed, huh?_ Minho smirked to himself. No one can tell him what to do, not when he has Hyunjin by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hiddenclawsof)   
>  [ twt ](https://twitter.com/hiddenclawsof)


End file.
